


Say my Name

by Heartofhubris



Series: Written [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Het, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, PWP, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Wet Dream, dream - Freeform, i cannot stress how pwp this is, this is post c 11 in the other story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: I'd like to believe that there has been at least one morning where Gabriel doesn't want to get out of bed and Nathalie has to go get him up. She's seen that morning wood
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Written [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/773628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Say my Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragongirl180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl180/gifts).



> So if you're just reading through this series w/o breaks, THIS IS EXPLICIT. YOU GOTTA GO IF YOU'RE A BABY. (under 18, please leave.)  
> c 1 is around c11 in the series

Nathalie had her lips wrapped around his cock, sucking slowly and calmly, teasing him and nothing more. Keeping him just on the edge of fully hard and starting to soften. His hand moved into her hair, and she took the hint easily. Her lips slipped further down, taking him into her throat, and humming softly. He swore, enveloped in the feeling of her warmth. 

"Your lips feel perfect around me," he praised. She responded by sucking a little harder around him, before moving her hand around the part of the shaft she couldn’t easily get to. His hand moved through her hair, pulling her bangs back slightly. Their eyes met, and their minds were uniform. Her hands trailed up his side, as she crawled up him. 

Gabriel sat up on his elbows, his other hand moving from her hair to the back of her neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. Her own hands moved to his shoulder, and the other one to his free hand, pulling it to her breast. His fingers moved over the scars on her chest, and though he hated what it stood for, he loved every inch of her.

It took mere moments until she pulled his hand up to her chest, and it didn’t take any strain for him to stay propped up as he was, but he pulled her down as he started to pinch her nipple. Her gasp was lost in his mouth, something he hungrily ate up. Their lips parted, only for his kisses to trail over her jaw and her neck, until his teeth clamped onto her shoulder, sucking a deep mark into her skin. Her moan was loud, and she pressed her pussy against his cock, slowly rubbing against him, hitting her clit as she did. 

He pulled off her shoulder, only to kiss the already bruising mark. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as she slipped slightly further up and tilted her hips, letting him slip into her. His breath caught against her, before groaning against her, pulling her down to rest on his chest. Her breasts were pressed tightly against him. She started to move her hips, rubbing the scars against him, but his hand moved onto her shoulder, holding over his signature on her back. 

“Gabriel,” she softly moaned against his neck, her sounds coming much more frequently and slightly louder. Yet, as much as he loved her riding him, it took but a moment to flip her over, so she was on her back, and he had her legs over his shoulders. His lips moved to hers again, pressing her in half, as he slipped back into her. 

His pace was much faster than hers, her sounds unending, which he joined in with as well. 

“Say my name,” he prompted her. There was one place she was allowed to call him by his first name, and it was here. Her lips started to form his name, her hand moving to his arm. 

Of course it was then that he woke up.

Gabriel knew that he had to get up. That was certain, but how could he force himself? He’d had just the best dream. 

His mind ran back over the ideas he had conjured. Nathalie, in his arms, legs around him, on his shoulders… Everything about it had been perfect. 

He moved to lay on his bed, to find her out of bed, already dressed, and facing him with a tablet in her hands. It was clear she was already working, the day started. 

“Good morning, Sir,” she said, a smirk on her lips. It was clear why when she wasn’t looking at his face, but much lower. The sheet had fallen off, after all. His brow cocked, and the smirk appeared on his lips as well. 

“Mrs Agreste,” he responded. “I don’t suppose I could get your help with something, could I?”

Nathalie moved to their dresser, putting the tablet down. 

“We do need to get today started,” she pointed out, as she took her blazer off. She didn’t even hear him behind her, only jumped when his arms were around her waist, starting to unbutton her shirt. She felt his cock pressing into her back, and once her shirt was off, he moved a hand to her hip, the other to her hands, having her set them on the dresser, whilst sticking her ass out. 

His hands guided her pants down her legs, leaving her shoes, garder, and stockings on her body. He was on her knees behind her, his lips working on her as well as she had in his dream. Her clit was worked, sending electricity through her body, until she finished over his face. He stood, only to mark her shoulder, next to his name, as he pressed slowly into her cunt, her moans much softer than in his dream. They needed to be, as they were not alone in the house.

“Say my name,” he whispered to her, prompting her as he had in his dream. 

“Gabriel,” she moaned out, pressing into a thrust, matching him. His fingers were on her clit again, and when they finished, it was together. 

“Good morning, Nathalie,” he then said, kissing the mark he had left. She softly laughed, before straightening up. 

“You have an appointment in twenty minuets,” she informed him, turning to kiss him, skillful with her pants around her ankles. 

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her again. 


End file.
